bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rika Koneko
Rika Koneko (Koneko Rika) is a member of the Vizards, lead by Seireitou Kuchiki. Many joke that she is Seireitou's lover, but Seireitou insists that this is not the case. History Rika Koneko grew up in Karakura Town. She was often picked on by others due to her general fragility. People often called her "kitten", saying she was just as fragile and just as stupid as one. Rika was actually once a very strong person, but became shy and introverted when her mother and father passed away, leaving her to live with her aunt, who ran a flower shop, and was also both verbally and physically abusive to Rika. At school, she was bullied. At home, she was beaten and ridiculed. Every day after school, Rika would hide in an alley and cry. The only thing keeping her going was the hope that her Knight in Shining Armor would arrive and save her from this horrible life. One day, while crying in her alley, Rika was attacked by a rampaging Hollow. The Hollow killed her, and she became tethered to the alley by a Chain of Fate. But the Hollow broke the chain, and began chasing her. As Rika ran, her Chain of Fate eroded, and the Hollow fled when she began her transformation. But she resisted. The mask formed first, and in a might explosion, Rika emerged as a Shinigami, clothed in a sleeveless kosode with a short black skirt instead of hakama. Over her face was a white mask, and in her hand was the broken hilt of a katana. Rika fell to her knees and cried, but stopped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see a man with long white hair standing over her. He explained that he was from a fraternity of those who had been banished from their true home for powers they did not ask for. Confused at his use of "we", she was shocked to find a group of people emerge from the shadows all around her. They were the Vizard. And this man was Seireitou Kuchiki, their leader. Seireitou offered to let her become one of their group. They could give her a place to stay, a family, and great powers. Having nowhere else to go, she agreed. But on one condition: Seireitou let her cry on his shoulder for a moment. ............... It was finally time for her training. Kisuke Urahara allowed the Vizards to use his massive basement, where a pink-haired Vizard named "Hutch" set up a series of barriers around Rika. Instructed by Seireitou, it was time for her to do battle against her Inner Hollow. To fight for control. The Vizards can never be sure of what exactly happened. Before the fight began, Rika stated that her Hollow was like a monstrous cat. The two seemed to fight for hours before Rika fell to the floor, her clothing slowly being burned away by purple flames. The flames seered at her flash, causing her to scream out in agony. When the flames settled, Rika was unharmed, but not a stich of clothing was left on her. The Vizards lowered the barrier, and were shocked to see Rika jump onto Seireitou and curl up on top of him, purring. They found she had gained the mind of a cat, as well as the ears and tail of one. Again, the Vizards can never know for sure what happened. But it would appear that while Rika and her Inner Hollow fought for control of their body... both lost. So instead, neither took over. And the mind was reduced to nothing more than an animal. Possibly due to Rika's Inner Hollow being cat-like in nature, Rika began acting like a housecat. She would walk around on all fours, make cat noises and purr when content, chase after balls and small animals, lick herself to stay clean, nap in the sun, scratch her fingernails on furniture, and rub up against people's legs. She loved to pet pet and curl up in people's laps, and scratching her ears would make her purr. Instead of menstruating once a month, Rika would go into "heat", where she would gain a blush to her face and prowl about in search of a suitable human mate. Catnip made her act drugged, and milk made her act drunk. With little else to do with her, the Vizard essentially made her their "pet". However, she was still a Vizard. She could use a Zanpakutou, Hollow Mask, and her own form of Cero at will. When not prowling around Karakura Town (often Seireitou would have a Kido cast on her so she would not be noticed by ordinary people), she was sometimes used to train the new Vizards, as she was incredibly strong and would obey everything Seireitou told her. She took an odd liking to the leader of the Vizard, and enjoyed curling up in his lap most of all. Personality Before her change into a cat-girl, Rika was softspoken, timid, shy, and meek. She used to be quite strong-willed, but after both of her parents died and she was sent to live with her abusive aunt, she developed into her fragile self. Rika was sincere and thoughtful, but rarely laughed. Sometimes Seireitou could make her smile, but she rarely laughed. She was oddly serious. However, she had a deep compassion for others's well-being. Whenever she found anyone hurt, she would stop and ask if they were okay, and if she could do anything to help them. She was oddly attuned to the emotions of others, usually knowing exactly how someone was feeling and why after only spending a small amount of time with them. When she was being sealed up for the battle against her Inner Hollow, she could tell that Seireitou was worried about her. Synopsis Appearance Chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, light brown hair on her ears and tail. Her skin is a healthy peach complexion. Abilities * Swordsmanship Master: Rika is very skilled with using her Shikai. * Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Rika is also skilled with hand-to-hand combat, though not as skilled with using her Shikai. * Flash Steps Specialist: Rika can achieve insane speeds using Flash Steps and combining it with her cat-like agility. Not wearing clothing also means she is highly aerodynamic and resistant to wind interference. She can even combine it with Sonido for even more speed. These factors easily make her the fastest person in the world, if not one of the fastest. * High Spiritual Power: Rika has roughly the Spiritual power of a Shinigami Lieutenant, so she can easily be taken out by Captain-level Shinigami with vast Spiritual Power. * Enhanced Speed: Rika can achieve high level of speed, even without Flash Steps and Sonido. It's due to her cat-like reflexes and graces. * Enhanced Senses: Rika has an excellent sense of smell, hearing, sight, touch, and taste, even more so than the average Shinigami. * Hollow Mask: Rika, due to being so close to her Inner Hollow, is able to use her Hollow Mask for several hours at a time without fear of corruption. However, she oddly dislikes wearing it for more than a few minutes, which means she only summons it to block powerful attacks, then removes it again. The mask seems to be entirely white to represent her purity and immunity to it's corruption... * Violet Flame: Rika is able to user her own form of Cero called the Violet Flame. It is explained on the List of Cero * Bala: Being very in touch with her inner Hollow, Rika can use several arrancar powers, albeit minorly. She has a very weak Bala, but she can still use it to surprise her enemy. * Hierro: Rika has very minor Hierro, making her resistant to weak blows such as normal punches, but still highly susceptible to an enemy's Zanpakutou, Cero, or Kido. * Pesquisa: Rika can combine Pesquisa with a Shinigami's natural senses, making her one of the best Reiatsu sensors, and a very valuable ally when the Vizards are tracking someone. She can even track the Reiatsu of ordinary humans and Pluses. * Sonido: Rika is able to combine Sonido with Flash Steps to move at insane speeds. However, it makes a very loud noise when she does it, so she cannot use it for stealth. * Animal Communication: Rika is able to communicate with animals due to her cat mind, but only understands certain words in the human tongue. * Adaptability: Rika is easily able to use her surroundings to her advantage. * Determination: Rika seemingly doesn't know when to stop. She adores Seireitou so much that if he tells her to do something, she will follow it to the letter and won't stop until he tells her to. Zanpakutou Rika's Zanpakutou is Nekotsume. Sealed State No Sealed State. Shikai Takes the form of gloves with foot-long katana blades on each finger. Bankai No Bankai. Relationships * Seireitou Kuchiki: Rika has an odd liking to Seireitou, and will often curl up in his lap. Seireitou feels quilty that the Vizard training did this to her, and thus feel uncomfortable in her presence. He hopes he can find some way to change her back some day... * The Vizard: The Vizard generally tolerate Rika. They know Seireitou feels guilty about what happened, but it can get rather annoying with her walking around naked and tearing up the furniture. Quotes Cat Mind * "Mroooow." * "Nya?" * "Myew!" * "Puuurrr... Puuurrr..." * "Hsssss!!!" * "Rrrrrrrr..." Human Mind * "Are you okay?" * "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" * "Someone! Help me!" * "Who... Who are you?" * "Can I... Can I cry on your shoulder for a moment... Please?" * "Don't do anything reckless..." * "Be Careful..." * "Oh my god... It's a monstrous... cat..." * "Seireitou! Help me!" * "It's burning me! It's burning my skin!" * "EEEEYAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Trivia External Links Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Seireitou Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Vizard